The Dark Messiah
by key1
Summary: Anyway, this fic is Hotaru centered, and originally a challenge fic. Hotaru is the balance of the universe, but she just wants to be normal. EDITING IN PROGRESS.


****

****

**_Once upon a time, there was a story about a Dark Messiah. She was powerful, she was beautiful, and she was a warrior. She was respected by her people, her lover, and her parents. She was determined to live up to her full potential, and she did, after much trial and suffering, but she succeeded. This is her life. Maybe after you finish reading, it won't seem like just a story anymore…. _**

~~~~~~~~~~

_ Our story begins with Queen Selenity and her daughter, Princess Serenity, eating dinner in their private quarters, having a peaceful conversation…._

 Suddenly, the door flew open and a scrawny, not to mention sweaty messenger boy came stumbling in with a letter in hand. 

Queen Selenity and her daughter, Princess Serenity, were eating dinner in their private quarters, having a peaceful conversation. Suddenly, the door flew open and a scrawny, not to mention sweaty, messenger boy came stumbling in with a letter in hand. 

"I'm very s-sorry your hi-highness, but Princess Haruka of Uranus tol-told me to give th-this to you r-r-right away." The poor boy was so nervous he was stuttering. Queen Selenity smiled, forgiving him. 

"Thank you, I will reward you later for your service." The boy nodded and scurried out of the room. She quickly opened the letter, then gasped at its contents. It read: 

_Dear Selenity-sama,_

_We the outers, minus Saturn and Jupiter no hime, have discovered something quite interesting. We have found six unidentified planets that are not moons. These planets are located to the back of Saturn circling around themselves. We believe that they used some kind of cloaking device to hide their presence from us. We are not sure whether or not they are enemies; they have not yet attempted an attack of any kind. However, that does not make them harmless. I request your presence at the Saturn Palace. _

_Your protector, _

_Haruka of Uranus   _

Queen Selenity read the letter over and over trying to get through the initial shock of this. _Why are they so secretive? She thought __Are they a threat? Why aren't they in the Silver Alliance? Sighing, she sat back down in her chair. _

"Okaasan, are you alright?" asked Serenity, concern in her voice. 

"Pack your things, Serenity. We're going to Saturn for awhile."

~~~~~~1 Week later~~~~~~~

Queen Selenity and Princess Serenity's Lunarian ship landed right in front of the Saturn Palace. The guards welcomed them, and one seemed particularly fond of Serenity. He led them to the throne room, where the Princess of Saturn and her parents sat eating lunch. Shitenshi, Saturn's mother, stood up smiling.

"Hello Serenity!" she welcomed "And Queen Selenity, how nice to see you again!" her smile broadened, and Hades, Saturn's father, stood up also. He, however, was not smiling.

"Hello," was all he said and sat back down, not bothering to say any more. Shitenshi threw a glare at him. Saturn did not even bother standing up; she sat eating her sandwich while glaring at the two intruders.

"Hotaru," said Shitenshi in a kind, soft voice "Why don't you say hi to Serenity?" 

"No." was all she said, continuing to eat her sandwich. 

"Hotaru," continued Shitenshi in a firmer voice "Say hello to our guests." 

"No." Shitenshi threw a glare at her daughter 

"**Now Hotaru." She said commandingly. **

"I said no mother!" said Hotaru standing up in an angry flurry "I will not say hello to our guests because I despise them! We haven't seen them in 9 years and here they come back saying 'oh hello I missed you!'" she continued mockingly "I will not have it! Serenity never came to see me, none of the other Senshi do. Except Pluto, Pluto understands. All the others think I'm a freak." She glared at her mother "I refuse to be friends with Serenity when we're leaving the Alliance anyway." The two Lunarians gasped at this "I'm going to Joinenre, fetch me when they leave." Hotaru threw her deadliest glare at the Princess and Queen "Stupid, weak mortals." 

"Tenien! Yolema ke ta su doliete, dea yolema teas kolenma!" (A/N: Translation: Death! You may be a Goddess, but you are my daughter!) 

"So I'm a goddess. Who cares?! One of these days I'll be stronger than everyone put together in this room. For I am the balance, it is my destiny," she said before fading from view. All that was left of her was a shimmer in the air. 

"She's off to the other planets again! Damn!" cried Shitenshi. Hades seemed rather calm 

"I agree with her though, Hekate; there is no reason why she should mingle with these," Hades threw a look of disgust at the Lunarians, "mortals. They are stupid, naïve and weak. Why should she anyway? She has perfectly fine immortal princes to mingle with!" 

"But aren't you mortal?!" cried out Serenity in disbelief 

"I get chibi-shi's decision now."  He looked at the Lunarians again and laughed. "Stupid mortals. Ha ha ha ha." And with that, he disappeared, his laughter still in the air.

"Stupid dragons and vampires, they've influenced her. Not to mention the werewolves!" she sighed and plopped back on her chair, rubbing her temples. 

"Shitenshi, I believe we deserve an explanation." Selenity glanced at her daughter who looked horrorstricken at what had just happened. "Actually, we demand an explanation." Shitenshi sighed.  

"We are receding from the Alliance" 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: So how was it? I hope you liked it!! ^_^ Did I mention this was a challenge fic? I already had this idea, but yea I got a challenge. I will be continuing this story however! Lol yay for me! R/R!! 

Ja 

~key  


End file.
